That Lunkhead
by iTomato
Summary: Just a poem. From Faye's point of view. What was going on in her mind when Spike left to die. This poem and other angsty ones from your favorite Bebop cowboys.
1. That Lunkhead

MysticalDreamer: Hi! This is my first cowboy bebop fic...actually its a poem. Its from Faye's point of view. Let me know what you guys and girls think, k?  
  
PS: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
That Lunkhead  
  
~by Faye Valentine  
  
Lunkhead  
  
Its the only word to describe him-  
  
That Lunkhead  
  
He comes  
  
He goes  
  
I don't know anymore  
  
Oh hell  
  
What is it about-  
  
That Lunkhead  
  
He leaves me hanging  
  
Not knowing  
  
I came back-not to stay  
  
But I did  
  
Was it for him?  
  
Perhaps, perhaps not  
  
I'll never know now  
  
He's leaving  
  
Leaving  
  
To go off and die  
  
I should have told him the truth  
  
Instead of shooting my damn gun  
  
In the air, above his head  
  
Instead of breaking down and crying  
  
I should've said-something-to, to-  
  
That Lunkhead  
  
And now  
  
Now its too late  
  
To tell the Lunkhead how I really feel  
  
Or felt  
  
If he's dead, then I should lose these feelings  
  
But for some reason  
  
I can't  
  
And I don't think I ever will  
  
I'll never forget  
  
Maybe thats just part of his charm  
  
That Lunkhead  
  
MD: ok ok i know, it doesn't ryhme, but does it suck? is it good? just let me know what you think...but no flames...no!!! EVIL FLAMES!! hey that sounds cool~EvilFlame. great idea for a s/n..and dont nobody take it...or else....NOW OFF YOU GO TO REVIEW!!! Please?? with sugarlumps and anything else you want on top?? 


	2. My Ballad

MysticalDreamer: thanks 2 u who read my "That Lunkhead" poem. I'm really happy you guys liked it. I decided I'd post another one, this one from Spike's point of view and it takes place during the episode "Ballad of Fallen Angels". It starts when he's pushed out the window and ends when he wakes up to Faye. As you can tell, I love the Spike/Faye in love thing even thought its an opinon. Anyway~ here you go!  
  
I don't own Cowboy Bebop or anything else involved with it except this poem.  
  
My Ballad  
  
~By Spike Spiegel  
  
Falling, Falling, Nothing...  
  
A soft sweet tune  
  
Is ringing in my ears  
  
Is it a dream  
  
Or is it reality?  
  
I guess I'll have to find out  
  
All on my own  
  
I'm alive  
  
I know that much  
  
Maybe I should open my eyes  
  
To see if this is really real  
  
Slowly, the light hits my eyes  
  
I see her  
  
My blonde haired angel  
  
Then it goes black again  
  
More humming  
  
I come to  
  
Who is that?  
  
What? I've been alseep for three days?  
  
Its her  
  
She sings well-  
  
Yet off key  
  
But-  
  
Why?  
  
Why did she save me?  
  
Is there a reason behind it  
  
Or just because  
  
Guess I'll just have to wait-  
  
Time will tell me the answer  
  
For now, I do what I can  
  
And that is to lay here  
  
Lay here and wait  
  
I say something to her  
  
Not sure what  
  
Then I get hit with-  
  
A pillow  
  
The pain it causes  
  
The feathers that fly  
  
And-the card that lands on my head  
  
The Ace of Spades  
  
This is my ballad  
  
MD: sooo what did you think?? like it? hate it? did it make you laugh? it shouldn't have, but its ok if it did. let me know when you review!!! PLEASE??!! 


	3. Speak For Me

MysticalDreamer: I really should change the title of this...Its no longer just one poem..anyway~ I hope you like this one. It has to do with the episode "Speak Like a Child". Faye's POV. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing poetry from the characters POV. I would be working on a new season!! YAY!!  
  
Speak for Me  
  
by Faye Valentine  
  
Its not what I expected  
  
That package.  
  
So I ran away  
  
Thinking it was an unpaid debt  
  
Or a bomb maybe.  
  
Coming back, they figured it out  
  
Spike, Jet and Ed  
  
Wouldn't let me see it without paying.  
  
So I walked away.  
  
But curiosity got the better of me  
  
I snuck back and watched.  
  
And what I saw-  
  
Words can't capture it.  
  
It was me  
  
A younger me  
  
In my hometown, with my old friends  
  
In my own house.  
  
She, or myself, talked to the camera.  
  
Talking about things.  
  
The more I watched  
  
The more sad it made me  
  
Because I couldn't remember  
  
Anything.  
  
Not a single moment.  
  
It was my life  
  
Yet I couldn't remember.  
  
I felt like crying.  
  
She was me,  
  
She spoke for me.  
  
And it makes me sad  
  
That I can't speak for her  
  
Or even for myself.  
  
Only because I don't know  
  
What she's, or I'm, talking about.  
  
Somebody speak for me  
  
Because I can't.  
  
Tell me what I've lost.  
  
I feel bad  
  
She keeps saying "Don't Lose Me!"  
  
But I already have  
  
Speak for me?  
  
  
  
MD: .... well? was it really bad? so horrible that you won't be able to go to sleep tonight? does it even make sense to you? review? please?? oh yeah and i know it doesn't rhyme but I hope you liked it anyway.. 


	4. What Is Love?

MysticalDreamer: hmm.. perhaps i should change the summery.. as this is no longer just one poem.. it is now four... anyway~ a brief explanation at the end.  
  
dislaimer: do no own cowboy bebop  
  
What Is Love?  
  
~by Faye Valentine  
  
Love  
  
Exactly what is it?  
  
Is it-  
  
When you're lost  
  
With out a clue  
  
And someone arrives to help?  
  
They guide you  
  
Take you under their wing  
  
They're with you at all times  
  
Helping you get through the day  
  
Its a feeling you get  
  
A wonderful feeling  
  
But shortly after  
  
It could all end  
  
And everything you thought was true  
  
Might be a lie  
  
Then you can't help but run away  
  
Escape  
  
To get away from this thing called "LOVE"  
  
Yet when you least expect it  
  
It can hit you again  
  
In the place you won't imagine  
  
Is it this thing called "LOVE" again?  
  
Smacking you in the face  
  
In the form of a tall, skinny loser  
  
With a carefree attitude  
  
Who seemingly can't stand you?  
  
Bickering, insults flung  
  
How could this be "LOVE"?  
  
Is it even "LOVE"?  
  
Its just so confusing  
  
Hard to comprehend  
  
This guy-  
  
The weird feeling shows up occasionally  
  
The tingle in your stomach  
  
Is that-  
  
"LOVE"?  
  
I'll figure it out eventually  
  
But for now  
  
It means nothing to me  
  
Its only a word  
  
Until I can figure out what it means  
  
And figure out if I AM in "love"  
  
With the tall, skinny loser  
  
So for now  
  
What is love?  
  
MD: *coughs* review? anyhoo... explanation.. whenever i feel like writing a cowboy bebop poem, i'll post it. just let me know what ya think, ok? 


End file.
